Over of the Sky
by Catching Feelings
Summary: Se dice que no existe la verdadera paz. Sakura Haruno piensa lo contrario; saunque perdió a sus padres cree que la verdadera paz existe. Se enamora, lamentablemente en tiempos de guerra, por lo que le asesinan así a su único amor. Pierde la cabeza y asesina a todo aquel que se le cruce. ¿Podrá encontrar la verdadera paz? One-Shot .


_**One-Shot: **_**Over of the Sky**

_«Se dice que por encima del cielo encontrarás la paz verdadera, y allí, podrás ser feliz, después de pasar todo el sufrimiento que tuviste en la Tierra»_.

Aquel era el pensamiento de Sakura Haruno, una adolescente de dieciséis años de edad. Con un largo, exótico y sedoso cabello color rosa pálido; un cuerpo escultural y una bonita sonrisa que traía loco a más de un hombre tras suyo. Ella desde que tenía memoria deseaba la paz universal, querría encontrar un lugar donde la gente nunca discutiera, _donde no hubieran más guerras_...

_«También allí encontrarás a tu verdadero amor, te casarás con él y podrán tener una bonita familia»_

Alzó su mano entre medio de las risas burlonas de su salón. — Yo creo que tiene razón, profesora. — Habló, ahora siendo ella la razón de risa.

Quizás la gente la veía como una persona suicida, que deseaba con toda su alma morir y reencarnar por encima del cielo, encontrar a sus padres y ser feliz...

Kushina y Minato Uzumaki habían muerto desde hace ya un par de años, junto con su hermano Naruto. Ella utilizaba el apellido de su madrina, ya que ésta se lo dio. Desde la muerte de sus padres había cambiado, todo el mundo se daba cuenta de aquello; dejó de ser la persona dulce que era antes, para convertirse en una manipuladora y sensual chica.

Cerró sus ojos con paz. Había terminado la clase de Literatura, tendría que salir al receso... pero no quería. Tomó sus libros y su mochila, y encaminó hacia la salida.

— Profesora. — Le llamó, antes de que la mencionada se fuera. — ¿De verdad cree que por encima del cielo esté la paz verdadera? — Preguntó, aunque parecía que era una pregunta para sí misma.

— Claro que sí, Sakura. — Le contestó en un tono maternal, ya que ella sentía a la Haruno como si fuese su propia sangre. — Ten. — Le dijo, entregándole el libro que minutos antes leía: "Over of the Sky". Luego desapareció por la puerta de entrada.

— Over of the Sky — Pronunció. — Por encima del cielo... — Susurró, para dirigirse hacia la azotea del edificio.

Desde que salió del salón hasta llegar a su destino había sufrido un número incontable de bromas hacia su persona. Todo el mundo sabía que ella era huerfana, pero no por eso debían recordárselo un sinfín de veces con el propósito de herirla.

Se sentó en el barandal del edificio, y miró el cielo azul.

— Si pudieras volar... sé que ya no volverías. — Canturreo moviendo los pies, corriendo el riesgo de perder el equilibrio y caer.

— ¡Cuidado! — Le gritaron a sus espaldas, para después sentirse protegida por unos brazos masculinos, mientras la quitaban de allí. — ¿Qué haces?, ¿Quieres matarte acaso?. — Preguntó preocupado aquel desconocio.

— De hecho, sí. — Contestó, mirándolo a los ojos. — Quiero encontrar la paz...— Murmuró, volviendo a su posición de antes.

_«Puede que al morir tengas paz... pero siempre recordarás tu sufrimiento, por lo que sufrirás... La paz verdadera no existe.»_

* * *

_Unos años después..._

Una cabellera rosa se movía ágilmente por las ciudades de Tokyo, protegiendo con sus brazos a un pequeño bebé que lloraba desconsoladamente.

— Aquí está, señora. — Le extendió el bebé a una anciana, ésta le agradeció con lágrimas en sus ojos, mimando al bebé hasta que él quedase callado.

_Estaban en guerra_...

Todas las esperanzas que tenía de paz habían sido destruidas. Se desencadenaba la terrible Cuarta Guerra Mundial; eran todos contra todos, y ella no podía hacer nada más que correr.

Escuchó su nombre a lo lejos, junto con un terrible grito de dolor. Corrió y corrió en dirección del grito, hasta que encontró...

— ¿Sasuke?... — Preguntó, derrumbándose en el piso sollozando. A rastras se acercó hacia el azabache, quien sufría una hemorragia severa.

— ¡Si quieres salvarte, sólo tienes que pagar! — Amenazó un asiático, mientras terminaba de degollar a Sasuke.

Ahí lo entendió. _«Si quieres salvarte, sólo tienes que pagar» _Le repetía su subconciente una y otra vez, viendo el cuerpo muerto de su amado.

— Sasuke... — Repitió. — Si quieres salvarte... solo tienes que... pagar — Pronunció inconscientemente, tomando una roca que tenía cerca suyo. La lanzó hacia el hombre quien anteriormente asesinó a Sasuke. — ¡Sólo tienes que pagar! — Repitió, tomó la espada del hombre que yacía inconsciente y lo asesinó — ¡Pagar! — Exclamó, atravesando a todo aquel que encontrase en su camino.

Detuvo su paso al cabo de unos segundos, riendo maniáticamente. Soltó la espada y recorrió su rostro con sus dedos ensangrentados; ahí lo notó. Perdió la razón. Para obtener la paz debía asesinar a todo aquel que no agradeciera vivir, ¡Debía asesinar para sobrevivir!. Tomó una vez más la espada que yacía en el suelo y continuó su camino.

...

Habían pasado horas, minutos, segundos... no lo sabía ni le importaba en lo más mínimo. Solamente sentía el filo de una espada removerse dentro de sus entrañas. Sentía el dolor y la sangre bajar de su abdomen, pero, a pesar de ello, no sufría. Sentía una extraña sensación que le transmitía... ¿_Paz_?.

Por fin moriría, después de tanto sufrimiento que pasó descansaría en paz, junto a sus seres queridos. Cerró los ojos lentamente, y sintó como retiraban la espada dentro suyo; se desplomó en el piso, sintiendo como cada vez sus latidos se iban enlenteciendo... hasta que su corazón dejó de latir.

* * *

— Sakura-Chan... Onii-chan despierta. — Le susurraba un rubio de ojos azules, mientras le movía el rostro un par de veces.

— Déjala Naruto-Chan, necesita descansar. — Le regañó una peliroja, tomándolo de las orejas.

— Kushina deja a Naruto, está emocionado. — Reía divertido otro rubio, un poco más mayor que el primero.

— ¡Y piensas que yo no, Minato! — Le gritó Kushina, dándole un golpe a su esposo. Éste se sobó la cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente.

La ojijade abría lentamente sus ojos, debido a que los constantes gritos que tenía a su alrededor no la dejaban descansar tranquilamente. Se sorprendió al ver los rostros que le parecían tan familiares; sin ella quererlo una fina lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos.

— Madre... Padre... Onii-San. —

— Sakura. — Dijeron al unísono los tres, abrazándola al instante. La muchacha lloró, como hacía tiempo que no lloraba, acompañada de su familia.

— Los extrañé tanto... — Sollozó, aferrándose más al cuerpo de los tres.

— Perdónanos Sakurita-chan— Le susurró Kushina al oído. — Nosotros también te extrañamos, pequeña. Pero ahora alguien más quiere saludarte. — Le dijo con voz suave. Todos se separaron de ella, dándole espacio para que se levantaran.

— ¿Quién? — Preguntó, se levantó y caminó sin rumbo. Hasta que vio un cabello azabache que se le hacía familiar. — Sasuke...Kun. — Pronunció, sin poder créerselo. Corrió a sus brazos, y lo abrazó por detrás.

— Te estaba esperando, Sakura. — Le contestó, para luego fundir sus labios en un dulce beso. — Tendremos la oportunidad de vivir felices aquí, Sakura. — Le susurró al oído, mirándola con dulzura.

— Te amo... Sasuke-kun — Exclamó, besándolo con ternura.

— Yo también te amo, Sakura. — Le contestó, para darle otro beso.

_Decían que la verdadera felicidad no existía, pero después de todo el sufrimiento y las pérdidas que tuvo la chica, logró encontrarla. Sasuke y ella ahora son felices, junto a Kushina, Minato y Naruto... Todo a más del cielo._

**Fin.**

* * *

Adasdsdas Fin! xD Espero que les haya gustado (=. Surgió de la nada... hasta que terminó así xD Se me ocurrió mientras veía las noticias xD. Oh, y esa parte que dice: "Si quieres salvarte solo tienes que pagar" la saqué de la canción El juicio de la corrupción de Kaito xD

En fin, ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen... Todo es de Kishimoto n.n.

.

¿Reviews?


End file.
